User blog:Colby James/sorry for being inactive
Hi all apologies for being inactive on the Mighty B! fandom wiki site. I have been mostly busy with life issues at the moment mostly in life I am still at times active but of course I have other problems to do in life. I still here and still around. I will look to find time to update all cringy stories of my fandom characters as I am trying to rewrite the stories of not only Kappus but others. When I started coming here my characters histories where just too cringy back then and I cringe still so I am planning to update all of them hopefully or eventually as I am not too pleased with cringed stories and my old cringe art. I like the newer versions better then the cringy 10 year old drawings. since 2015 I got much better at it. Of course you might be wondering why I am not so active as of late I have had too much to do in life. I have uni coming up on Febuary 24th an unfrotunatly I'll not have many hours on computer I have problems at times I have Deviantart or other places distracted doing art and I still want to write stories but life issues is a problem. Sorry to all folks for major setbacks not doing jackshit on this site for the last months. I have been having so many problems to keep up I still want to tell my OC's stories. but I wish to honestly say we don't want people criticising OC's. Critiicising an OC is not acceptable and I will not take it seriously. any critics on my fandom or OC's will be delt with as spam and I will not tolerate negative responses. someone has unfortunatly trolled Millie Millerson and done nasty horrible harrassment on her I believe or have reason to believe Kirisuto is behind all this he probably came in to humiliate my life from the begining. Anyways I do not care if people say >"UH your OC's are crap that's the lamest story ever?" or >"Uh Kappus is crap?" or >"Uh she's a mary sue?" etc I am sick of that and I am not tolerating criticsim on oc's bullying a fandom is not okay all users have rights or own opinions of right of way to do what they want. just becasue people dont' like my OC's don't mean they have to not look at it if people don't like it don't bother. Any critics on Kappus or my characters is dealt with as spam and I will prosicute them or worse. anything harrassment will be taken as an offense. I do not care what haters think we do not tolerate it in the fandom. Kappus Dario was a created character my mascot my very first OC I created in art ever I consider him my main mascot and he is based on the late classic actor Henry Silva. Kappus has many traits from him. he is a lookalike but nowhere close as he has geek traits he is slightly a basis to Henry in real life. I didn't know he was until now. and Henry is my most favourite classic actor. Kappus Dario is created should I ask Nickelodeon to bring The Mighty B! back and re-continue the whole series the show should not have been cancelled after two seasons. it should have continued until four or eight seasons due to negative feedback. however just cuz the show was referrenced to Ren and Stimpy yes it was a referrence and of course the show should have been created better in it's day and the only episode I am not too pleased about in Mighty B! is Stuff Happens. why I do not like how Millie is chosen as antagonist role they should have gone for Portia. I am entilted to have own opinions just becasue people say negative things about the whole Kappus and Millie ordeal I do not tolerate it sorry I am OCD but I will not allow critics being negative about it. I believe in critics and agree to other media but not this. Yes Mighty B! deserves eight seasons but we all should make promises to make Mighty B! as it is. Kappus was selected as a secondary character for arch's if people are not too pleased about Bessie. and also reluctently just cuz they're characters deaths in my story of fiction it's not likely in cartoon version and I know Regular Show is another show to feature deaths. if Nickelodeon doens't allow it we have to take no for an answer meaning obey their rules. While I might not do jackshit I could potentially take acting classes but it's not likely in uni I guess will wait and see what happens. Now people often say hate at me I do not tolerate it it is not welcome I am not a bad person I am a positive person and yes Millie Millerson was selected for Kappus Dario's romantic love intrest because both have a lot incommon. they're are negative people like Speedy05 out their and some people whom are bad critics. they are not welcome Kappus is not retarded he is not shit he is not ugly he is based on Henry Silva and is meant to be a prince charming nerd geeky character but looks alike to Henry Silva. I know hatters are entilted to have their own opinions but it is not a nice thing for them to end up doing . Characters should be given respect I know they're not entertaining people like Speedy think >"Uh OC's don't mix with Canon characters' he is a liar and pethetic all users have rights to do what they desire. OC's are created they're our private characters all are entiled to have own opinions. I create OC's because it's my hobby and or art for fun. I tell fandom stories for The Mighty B! like Bessie becoming The Mighty B!. or Kappus getting his goal etc or others needed backstories that they never had. I know people are struggling to cope with me or struggling to put up with me for the last near 7 to 8 actually 9 years now but it's nearly a decade back then when I started making my Mighty B! up I was young had no idea what I was doing. I was not as good back then but they where youth years people had no understanding until my age at 15 I got much better with art or had to to understand life. I have problems sometimes but I fight them sometimes. my art used to be cringy but it's not I try get it good as I got good quality skills in 2017-18 era. I am also trying to fix all stories so they're not cringy at all with cringy backstories all stories of mine owned content is going to be re-written as I am trying to fix Kappus's stories etc even though not always got time I try harder to get all stories right. back then when I wrote Kappus's stories that was because of issuses with growing up and was too childish cringy stories so when I grew up I realised >"Gosh was I that cringy back then?" (crior to 2015 - 16) era so I had to rewrite all stories from scratch I will have to go through all Kappus's backstories and etc to get all re-written from scratch and anything cringy is to be a re-write that I generally don't want when I was young. Lets hope oneday if I get the chance to get Mighty B! back from the dead if I could lets say we should hope it happens if so slightly. Category:Blog posts